


Hold Your Liquor

by SharktasticAF



Series: Belleah Fluff [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharktasticAF/pseuds/SharktasticAF
Summary: Jacob throws an irresponsible party, Bella and Leah get drunk, hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan
Series: Belleah Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hold Your Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk fluff, I dunno, just kind of fun to not write anything with plot.

Hold Your Liquor

Charlie and Billy had gone on a five-day fishing trip every year for the last 15 years. It used to be a father-daughter camping trip, Charlie would bring Bella and Billy would bring Rachel and Rebecca. But, as time went on Bella started to hate the outdoors and the Black Twins had both begun to focus on academics. 

Nowadays Billy and Charlie would drive up to Camano and check into a motel on the Puget sound then they’d spend all day in the rinky motorboat they’d managed to drag behind a police cruiser for 200 miles. 

With Billy out of the house for 5 days, Jacob had decided, against many protests, that he would throw a rager. The _BIGGEST_ rager that the Quileute reservation had ever seen. He’d invited the pack, then somehow kids from the Quileute Tribal School had gotten invited, thank you Paul. Before Jacob knew it there were kids coming from all the way in the way from Old Royal for his party. 

Bella of course, wanted nothing to do with this party. Parties are where people were, and people sucked! Leah, in her quest to never leave her imprint’s arms, had agreed without any prompting. This would lead to the largest home invasion the Swan residence had ever received when on the night of the party all of the wolves and their imprints had shown up to literally, not really literally- it’s called exaggeration and we all do it so back off, drag the two homebodies to the party. Which of course leads us to the present.

Bella was leaning against Leah drinking something called a “Sofia Mini”. It was a wine juice box; Emily had brought them. Leah on the other hand had slung her arm around Bella’s waist and was going shot for shot with Paul. They’d both done 10 shots of something called 151 rum that Bella really didn’t have reference for but if the wolves were drinking it, it had to be strong. They were standing around a folding card table with some shitty folding chairs around it. A few other wolves were standing around too, taking bets.

“C’mon you pussy, wait hol’ on. Pussies are perfect, tha’s not an insult. C’mon you nutsack, can’t you fucking drink?!” Leah challenged Paul while throwing back another shot.

“I’m not the one who can’t talk anymore, bitch!” Paul had taken his eleventh shot as well, but he was slowing down, having a hard time catching his breath. 

“Ha, sho’s what you know. I’m jus’ vibing man.” Leah chuckled and sat down in one of the folding chairs and dragged Bella into her lap. “Hi beautiful.” She smiled drunkenly. Maybe not drunkenly, but she was definitely tipsy. Bella might have been more drunk though, after only two wine cans.

Bella giggled and blushed though you couldn’t see it clearly through her full-face flush. How could someone get so drunk on two baby cans of wine? It remains unknown to this day. “No, you! Hi!” She giggled again and leaned forward to kiss Leah. 

While they were preoccupied with each other, really it was a lot. They were all hands in hair and Quil, who had bet 50 dollars Paul could outdrink Leah, had cleared his throat awkwardly a few times. Emily and Kim who’d had a couple wine cans and mixed drinks were whooping loudly and egging the girls on. Anyway, they were really focused on each other, Paul took another shot and struggled to flip his tiny red solo cup upside down. 

“You’re down one now!” He choked out. Leah moved her head away slightly and kissed the tip of Bella’s nose before reaching around blindly for another shot. Seth, who had put nearly 200 dollars on Leah (most of his savings which included pennies and nickels) poured her another shot and carefully handed it to her. 

She chuckled again and tilted her head back. She shot it and flipped it before placing it in front of her. 

“Sethhh, can I have one mo’? I’m gonna beat this clown.” Seth laughed and obliged. Leah took the new shot and downed it. She handed her tiny red solo cup to Bella. “Can you put that on my side, sweehearr?” Bella nodded and scooted in Leah’s lap to put down the cup. She flipped it upside down and stuck her tongue out at Paul, who was slumped in front of his side. At some point he had sat down.

“You giv’ up yet or ya thirsty for mo’?” Leah asked, challenging. Paul lifted his hands in surrender. 

“Godammit!” Quil shouted as he and Jared laid down their money in defeat. Seth laughed maniacally and gave Leah a twenty before moving back to where the party was in full swing. Leah turned her full attention back to her flushed and smiling girlfriend. 

“Whooo you did it!!” Bella laughed, “Wait what did you win?” 

“You.” Leah said and she pulled Bella’s face towards her to kiss her again. Bella made a happy sound that was drowned out by Leah’s mouth. Bella had grabbed Leah by the hair and was using it as leverage to dominate the kiss. They sat there, completely absorbed in each other, until Leah’s stomach grumbled. She pulled back from the kiss. 

Leah reached over the card table and grabbed the bottle of rum and poured a celebration shot. She raised the shot inquisitively, asking Bella if she wanted one. Bella nodded and Leah poured maybe half a shot into a solo cup for her. “Bottoms up!” They both took their shots. Bella’s face immediately scrunched up in disgust and Leah laughed. Leah put the bottle in the waistband of her pants, for later.

“C’mon Princess, I wan’ food.” She kissed Bella’s head and grabbed her hand. She spun Bella off of her lap, which of course resulted in Bella tripping. Bella was falling into the wall when Leah grabbed her waist to steady her. She kept hold of Bella’s waist as she all but dragged her into the kitchen where there was an incredible amount of teenage recklessness. Beer pong on the dining table, girls dancing drunk out of their skulls on the kitchen island to some pop song blaring. 

“Ya wan’ anythin’?” Leah leaned over and shouted into Bella’s ear. She shook her head meekly. Leah nodded and kissed her head again. She oh so dramatically walked to the fridge, dodging people on either side while slowly letting go of Bella’s hand to reach the fridge. Bella slumped against the back wall of the kitchen, covering her ears.

Leah poked her head into the fridge knowing Emily would’ve brought food. She brought food to everything; she was like a mother. Leah’s eyes settled on a big bowl of mac n’ cheese which she grabbed greedily. She looked over to where she’d left Bella and raised the bowl in victory. The joy of having found this amazing meal quickly turned to outright rage. There was some gross, pimply, red-faced, motherfucking, high school boy trying to talk to Bella. 

Bella was very clearly not into it, leaning away, eyes searching for help, and oh she would get it. Leah, still a little drunk, but her body burning off the alcohol at a quick pace, carefully set her mac n’ cheese on a counter where it wouldn’t be kicked over by the girls on the island. She very quickly made it to the spot not even ten feet away where some douchebag, ugly, piece of shit was hitting on _Her_ girlfriend. 

“Hey, what’s going on over here?” Leah said casually, leaning on the wall; effectively blocking Bella from this rat-faced noodle. 

“Well,” he started, looking irritated at Leah (who he had to look up at, by the way!). “I was in the middle of a conversation with this beautiful girl,” he gestured to Bella, who was hiding behind Leah as best she could.

“Oh yeah? What about?” 

“I was telling her how beautiful she is and how any guy here would be lucky to have her on his arm. I was just about to invite her back to my place,” he stopped talking and glared at Leah, realising she was interrupting him hitting on Bella. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Yeah actually.” Leah started to inspect her nails in that way someone does when trying to look casual but they’re about to beat someone’s ass.

“Why’s that?”

“That beautiful girl right there, is _My_ girlfriend.” 

“Sorry, but a girl that beautiful wouldn’t be a les-” This is when Leah had gotten tired of him talking and punched him square in the nose. He went down hard, clutching his face. He couldn’t even protest before Leah hit him again and he was either stunned out of his mind or unconscious, either way he wasn’t getting up. 

Leah turned around to face Bella and stooped down to wrap her in a hug. 

“You punched Jacob befor’ but you won’t punch a weasel?” 

“Jakey has super healing.” She protested. “Jus’ don’ leave me again and there’s no prolem.” She asserted, it made perfect sense. Leah sighed but took Bella by the hand and wandered back into the kitchen, being careful to push everyone out of their way as she retrieved her mac n’ cheese. 

Making their exit from the kitchen had been harder than their entrance, a song Leah had heard on the radio all the time started to play, some pop or rap song. All the girls on the counters had jumped down to go to the living room to grind on anything and anyone. Leah did her best to play blocker against the tidal wave of teenage girls. She took Bella out to the back porch where the adults were. By adults she meant Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Paul, and the 3 or 4 college kids that had showed up that evening. 

She had pulled some fork out of the decades old barbeque that sat just outside the back door and walked over to the fire someone had started. Bella had been stumbling behind Leah but when they got outside she let go to dart directly, stumble quickly, to the lawn chairs that held Emily and Kim. She sat down between them and Emily offered her a blanket. She sighed happily into the blanket and watched as Paul, now recovered from the drink off, was wrestling with Jared. 

Leah stood by the door and scarfed down the starchy, cheesy goodness. She ate quickly and defensively, used to the boys always coming by to eat her food. She looked on happily at Bella talking and laughing with Emily and Kim and some of the other girls situated around the fire. 

When she had finished however many gallons of food, she just put the bowl on the ground, Jacob already had to clean up a hell of a mess, why not add to it? She walked over to the girls and plucked Bella up only to sit in her chair. She huffed and crossed her arms. Leah giggled; it was giggling now-not chuckling. She reached up and pulled her imprint into her lap and covered them both in the blanket.

“Is tha’ a boddle in your pocket or ar ya happy ta see me?” Bella joked. Leah kissed her cheek and pulled the bottle out of her waistband; Bella was amazed thinking it was a magic trick and gaped at her girlfriend. “How you do tha’?” 

“Magic.” Leah giggled again and flicked the lid off the bottle before starting on the remaining quarter. Bella slumped happily against Leah and went back to talking to Emily and Kim. 

After a few more minutes, Bella grabbed the bottle of rum from Leah’s hands and drank the remaining amount in a few quick swigs. She choked and cough. “Blegh, I forgo’ it was nasty!” Everyone around the fire had a few good laughs and settled back into the norm.

After a few more hours of enjoying mature company Bella had completely conked out, Leah had said her goodbyes to everyone on both of their behaves and had picked Bella up bridal style. Sam had driven them over so Leah would have to walk them back to Charlie’s. She jogged with Bella in her arms, careful not to jostle her too much. After 15 minutes or so they arrived at the dark house, Leah opened the door slowly to prevent any squeaking. She walked upstairs and placed Bella in bed. 

She pulled off her imprint’s shoes and coat and tucked her under a blanket. She went back downstairs and entered the kitchen grabbing aspirin from the cabinet and filling up a cup with water. She reascended the stairs and laid the aspirin and water on Bella’s nightstand. She removed her own shoes before climbing into bed.

“No! I haff a girlfriend, don’ touch me!” Bella mumbled drunkenly.

“It’s me.”

“Oh, then com’ here and snuggle me.”

“I love you”

“Luff you too.”

The next morning Jacob had called in a panic, his whole house had been trashed, someone had taken a shit in his laptop, someone had broken his card table, and worst of all someone had stolen some old family photos. Billy was going to be pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a John Mulaney reference, I'm cool. Any other cute fluff tropes y'all want?


End file.
